Sweet Dreams
by SlightlyNumb
Summary: Yuuri comments on Wolfram's awful choice of nightwear. Leading Wolfram to make a deal, Yuuri wishes he had never agreed to.


After a long day of the usual. Training with Conrad, studying with Gunter, doing whatever kingly duties he was assigned, all Yuuri wanted was crawl into is cozy warm bed and go to sleep. He walked in to find a blond lump waiting for him in his room. He cautiously approached the bed seeing his finance as was what looked to be asleep. He lifted the covers trying not to disturb him, seeing as, despite the abundance of covers there were, Wolfram insisted they share a blanket.

"Geez," Yuuri thought "if it were up to him we'd share a pillow!" He sighed with irritation noticing the bright, silky, frilly, and of course pink, nightgown Wolfram just had to wear. Yuuri muttered something along the lines of "Why is he always like this?"

"Excuse me" Wolfram said noticeably irritated and definitely not asleep. "It's not like I'm asking _you_ to wear it." Wolfram was just about to settle back into bed when he realized exactly what he had last said. The words echoed in his head. His eyes flew open and zeroed on on the dark haired boy. A smirk crept up from his lips as a devious thought formed in his head. With sudden alarm Yuuri realized exactly what the other boy was planning. "No, not...not gonna happen, no, never!" he shrieked in protest but it was too late, Wolfram had decided.

* * *

"A week?" Yuuri confirmed from behind the closet. Wolfram agreed.

"Actual pjs?" He asked again still suspicious. Wolfram gave the same reply.

"No pink? No frills?"

"Yes!" Wolfram said, patience running thin with Yuuri's insistence that he would try to find a way around their agreement "No pink, No frills, just normal pjs!"

"Do you even own stuff like that?" Yuuri actually wondered.

"As a matter of fact, I do." his short temperedness was setting in.

Yuuri loved the idea of Wolfram dressing normal for a while, but was it worth this? I mean, look at it, it's just so...so..._girly. _Looking back on his childhood Yuuri had arguably worn worse things and they had pictures of that. Then again...it just felt so wrong.

"Are you done yet?" an impatient voice called.

Yuuri took a deep breath. He was ready, well, as ready as he was going to be.

"Yeah" he answered sliding the closet door open, letting the light in to reveal Yuuri in a silky, light pink, short sleeve, what he would define as a, dress. The fabric was soft and smelled of Wolfram. he found himself draped head to toe in a light pink. White lace frills covered the bottom end of the sleeves and around the collar. Because of the size difference it drooped a bit hanging off of one shoulder. Yuuri couldn't begin to understand how Wolfram wore this stuff every night, by choice!

"I feel ridiculous" he said, cheeks bright red, eyes focused on the ground, hardly looking or feeling like a boy anymore. Wolfram on the other hand was literally speechless in awe. His eyes were wide, very wide and his mouth involuntarily hung slightly open. He tried to piece together a sentence saying things like "Yuuri...you...it looks..." and he made several unintelligible sounds as he approached the other boy to get a better look.

Suddenly a crash and a loud shriek interrupted both their thoughts. A frightened maid stood in the door way. Near her feet was a fallen tray with broken cups and tea scattered on the floor, dropped from shock. And her hands covered her mouth and her eyes bore a "deer in the headlights" look.

"Your tea...I....wanted..." she fumbled trying to justify her being there. "I didn't mean to interrupt!" she finally said before sprinting away. Yuuri couldn't begin to imagine what she thought was going on. He dashed off into the hallway to try and straighten things out but the maid was long gone. He outstretched his arm calling for her to wait but it was useless. "Yuuri" a voice called from behind him. Drawn out from the sound of the scream and crash was Conrad along with Gunter, Gwendel, Gretta, and the other maids. It only took a second for the shock to set in and Yuuri tried once more frantically to get them to understand. Any sliver of hope he had was shattered when Wolfram came out of the room dressed similar. An awkward silence blanketed the whole group but was quickly broken by the maids wildly whispering. A pool of blood was forming from Gunter. Gwendel stood his eyes as wide as anyone had ever seen them. His facial expression was caught between confusion, shock, and disgust. Gretta was giggling innocently amused by what her dad was wearing. Conrad was the first to regain his composer.

"Well...apparently no one's hurt, um and....I guess everything's fine." he said surprised at his own word choice "I think we can all go back to bed." He said with his usual perfect fatherly smile. It took awhile but eventually the hallway dispersed and everyone returned to their rooms.

Now all, Yuuri wanted to do was go to bed, just to get this day over with. He climbed in to bed humiliated and his reputation forever ruined. He laid down next to Wolfram. Who kept his part of the deal wearing a pair of pajamas that looked oddly similar to ones Yuuri thought went missing.


End file.
